


Shine Bright Like a Christmas Light

by crystalklances



Series: Klancemas Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Klancemas Week Day 2 --Holly/ LightsKeith has always had a love for Christmas lights, taking pictures of them. When Lance photobombs a picture one day, their paths align.





	Shine Bright Like a Christmas Light

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Klancemas Week Day 2! I went for the Lights prompt as I, too, have a big love for Christmas lights and fairy lights in general. The "Christmas Lights" tag is basically what this is all about lmao  
> I did a fic with photographer!Keith before, but this is a separate AU.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Meli for giving it a read over for me!

Keith had a complicated relationship with Christmas season. He hated how crowded the streets and the shops were as everyone was rushing to do last-minute gift shopping. He hated how everyone commented that he was dressed for the holidays just because he liked wearing a red jacket and it just happened to have some fake white fur.

But if there was one thing he had always loved about the season, it was the lights.

He loved walking through the streets at night, when every corner was lit brightly with hundreds of small lights. He loved taking pictures, from down on the streets, or from up on buildings. He loved being on the surrounding hills and looking down at the entire city, alight with tiny sparkles, only rivaled by the millions of stars up in the night sky.

The lights were also how he had met Lance.

One time after class, Keith took pictures of one of the light sculptures on campus before going home. A guy walked in front of it right as Keith released the shutter. Keith should have been annoyed at the photobomb, but he found that he wasn’t. His only guess was that it was because the guy was rather cute, lips curled into a small smile as he was humming soft tunes. And the photo still turned out nicely even if it wasn’t the way Keith had intended it to be.

Keith slowly let his camera sink. That’s when the guy noticed him.

He looked at Keith, one eyebrow raised.

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

His voice sounded familiar. He also  _ looked _ familiar. Maybe Keith had seen him in class before.

Keith thought it strange that this was the first thing the guy thought to ask.

He replied, “Nope. You photobombed me.”

The guy grinned sheepishly.

“Ooops. But hey, thanks to me, that photo should be beautiful now.”

“Could be worse, I guess.”

“Wow, way to wound a guy.” He dramatically held a hand up to his heart. A second later, his cheerful air was back. “The name’s Lance, by the way.”

Usually, Keith wasn’t one to talk to strangers like that, but something about Lance made him play along.

He replied, “Keith.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Keith,” Lance said. “If you ever need someone pretty to photobomb you, hit me up.” He winked playfully before turning to walk away.

The incident repeated several times, at different locations. Keith wondered if Lance somehow had a sixth sense for when Keith would be there to take photos of the Christmas lights.

Eventually, Keith had enough and demanded, “Pose for me.”

Never would he have thought that would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. It became a tradition that Lance would pose for the camera whenever Keith took photos of the lights. Whenever he did, Lance would make a flirty, suggestive comment. Keith humored him with snarky replies.

Somewhere along the lines, they started dating.

One day at the start of December, years later, Keith came home to their shared apartment. He had been out training, and he knew that Lance had wanted to start decorating for the season. He had thought that just meant the usual: red and green cloth everywhere, holly, fake snow, candy canes.

He was met with a surprise.

When he opened the front door and stepped inside their apartment, he was met with total darkness—if it wasn’t for the countless number of fairy lights, shining brightly all over.

“Welcome home!” Lance called out from the living room.

Keith walked through the hallway, peeking into their bedroom and the spare room, only to discover that all of them were decked out with strings of light, as well. Finally, he joined Lance in the living room, and found him adjusting lights wrapped around the wall around the window.

Keith asked, “Lance, what’s the meaning of this?”

Lance turned to look at him.

“I know how much you love Christmas lights, so I thought… I’d surprise you by bringing them into our apartment, too.” He smiled apologetically. “Maybe I went a bit overboard.”

“No, that’s not it,” Keith quickly said to reassure. “I just didn’t expect it.” He smiled. “I really love it, actually.”

Lance’s smile turned as bright as the lights, only leading to Keith’s smile growing fonder.

He said, “I’m gonna put my stuff away and get my camera. Pose for me when you’re done.”

Lance raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“With or without clothes?”

“How about both?” Keith said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
